Point de fuite
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Et si Thomas avait proposé à Parker de partir plus tôt pour Portland ? Et si Parker avait accepté de suivre Thomas en Oregon ? Si celui-ci ne s’était pas fait tué ce 8 mai 1999 ? La relation entre Jarod et Parker serait devenue encore plus complexe...
1. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Et si Thomas avait proposé à Parker de partir plus tôt pour Portland ? Et si Parker avait accepté de suivre Thomas en Oregon ? Si celui-ci ne s'était pas fait tué ce 8 mai 1999 ? La relation entre Jarod et Parker serait devenue encore plus complexe qu'elle ne l'est déjà…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux feedbacks, vous n'imaginez pas comme ça fait plaisir… merci…

Time line : L'histoire se passe entre février et mai 1999, ou si vous préférez entre le **3.11** (_L'Assassin – Assassin_) et le **3.18** (_Pièces manquantes – Wake Up_). La scène du repas est tirée du **3.13** (_Affaires de familles – Pool_), ses dialogues sont donc la propriété de leurs auteurs.

Note de l'auteur : Il y a une chose à recadrer et à préciser. Dans la série, Thomas demande à Parker de le suivre à Portland dans le **3.16** (_les Puissances au pouvoirs – PTB_), ici, Thomas lui en aurait déjà parlé mais Parker n'a pas donné de réponse.

Bonne lecture…

--

POINT DE FUITE

**Partie 1**

Jarod lui avait laissé un message lui demandant de se rendre au plus vite à GreenWood Beach. GreenWood Beach n'était pas à proprement parler une plage. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les belles plages du Delaware s'ouvrant sur l'océan. Il s'agissait d'une station balnéaire construite sur les bords d'un lac artificiel. La station n'était ouverte qu'en période estivale, à cette époque de l'année, le lieu était désert et seules quelques embarcations restaient ancrées dans la baie.

Les feuilles jaunies par l'automne jonchaient encore le sol et les arbres, nus, se reflétaient dans les eaux sombres.

Jarod ne l'avait pas contacté depuis des jours et cette initiative le laissait perplexe. Pourquoi arranger un rendez-vous de dernière minute alors que son ami insistait justement pour ne jamais se voir, par crainte d'être surpris par Parker ?

Il arpenta le chemin de terre au volant de son pick-up en direction du lac. Quand il arriva à destination, Jarod était là. Son ami était vêtu d'un blouson de cuir et portait des lunettes noires. Il ne l'avait jamais vu habiller autrement. Il descendit du véhicule et fit quelques pas vers lui.

- Thomas !

- Jarod ! Je suis heureux de te revoir !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent dans les bras comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

- Ton message disait que c'était urgent, rien de grave j'espère ?

- Thomas, c'est important. C'est à propos de Parker… et de toi. De vous.

Thomas l'invita à aller plus loin. Ils firent quelques pas en direction du petit embarcadère, puis s'immobilisèrent. Jarod retira ses lunettes, il avait les traits tirés. Thomas commença à s'inquiéter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Tu lui as parlé de Portland ?

- Oui, mais elle... il lui faut du temps.

- On va en manquer du temps Thomas… partez le plus tôt possible…

- Pourquoi ? Jarod, tu me fais peur…

- Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus… vos vies sont en danger…

- Tu dois exagérer ! qu'est-ce qui peut être aussi grave ?

- Thomas, écoute moi… tu ne sais pas tout de sa vie et elle a ses raisons de t'en protéger, et là, ça devient dangereux pour vous de rester à Blue Cove… demande-lui de partir tout de suite en Oregon, fais-le Thomas…

- Je vais lui en parler, mais…

- Ça ne va pas suffire de lui en parler, elle a peur de quitter tout ce qu'elle connaît ici, elle a peur de l'inconnu… tu vas devoir la convaincre de tout laisser pour… pour toi.

- Jarod, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ? pourquoi ne viens tu pas ce soir lui expliquer ?

- Non ! elle ne doit pas savoir que je te connais, souviens-toi, je t'en prie…

Jarod prit Thomas par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu dois la sauver et l'emmener loin d'ici…

Thomas sentit que son ami ne plaisantait pas. Il était sérieux et ça lui faisait peur. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien les mettre en danger à ce point ? Qu'importe, s'il en allait de la sécurité de Parker il fallait qu'il suive les conseils de Jarod. Il demanderait à Parker de le suivre le plus tôt possible à Portland.

--

- Parker, calme toi…

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? C'est un cauchemar ! Seigneur, faites que je me réveille !

Parker avait les nerfs à vif. Sa famille s'était invitée à dîner chez elle à la dernière minute, et dans les secondes qui venaient, elle sentait qu'elle allait péter les plombs.

- Un repas de famille… je ne vois pas ce qui t'effraie…

- Une réunion de Parker, rectifia-t-elle, ce n'est pas la même chose. Mon père avec cette garce, mon psychopathe de frère, tous réunis dans ma maison… Seigneur, faites qu'il n'y ait pas de morts…

Thomas s'éloigna en riant doucement, laissant Parker s'affairer autour des employées de maison qui s'occupaient des derniers préparatifs.

Parker avait les nerfs à vif, elle redoutait cette réunion de famille. Elle s'était efforcée de tenir Thomas en dehors de cet univers mais ce soir, la rencontre serait inévitable. Pour la première rencontre entre son père et Thomas, tout devait être parfait – ce qui frôlait l'impossible.

Elle s'assura que tout était prêt.

- Les cocktails d'abord, ensuite le dîner, ensuite…

C'était un cauchemar.

- … ensuite je monte sur le toit et je me jette la tête la première dans le vide…

- … Madame… ?!

- … une vieille tradition familiale…

Tandis que Parker ne tenait pas en place, Thomas l'enlaça et la rassura.

- Détends-toi tu veux… ton père et moi je suis sûr qu'on va s'entendre…

- Si… tu le dis…

Mais même les mots tendres de Thomas n'arrivaient pas à la calmer.

- … mon Dieu ça marchera jamais…

Soudain la sonnette se fit entendre. Les domestiques se mirent en place, Parker vérifia si tout était en ordre. Robe noire très simple, cheveux élégamment bouclés qui lui tombent sur les épaules, maquillage sobre. Est-ce que tout y est ?

- Alors ?

Thomas l'observait s'agiter avec amusement. Elle était resplendissante à ses yeux. Mais la coiffure, le maquillage… tout n'était qu'artifice et il ne cessait de la voir avec le regard du cœur, belle dans tous ses mouvements, dans toutes ses réactions, dans tous ses élans. Elle était belle dans tous les sens du terme qu'il connaissait. Et rien, ni personne n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis. Elle était la plus belle chose qui lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

- Admirable !

Comme pour repousser la rencontre avec sa famille, Parker se blottit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans lui ?

La sonnette retentit à nouveau, et Parker se décida à ouvrir la porte.

- Mon Ange !

- Papa !

- Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ? demanda la jeune femme qui se tenait auprès de Monsieur Parker en même temps qu'ils entraient dans le hall.

- Apparemment c'est déjà fait… lui répondit Parker sans prêter plus d'attention à sa future belle-mère.

- C'est vraiment gentil à vous de nous recevoir pour cette petite soirée… Fichus travaux ! Nos ouvriers sont d'une lenteur incroyable ! Une bande d'idiots avec des marteaux… continua la jeune femme sans se laisser déstabiliser par le caractère froid de Parker.

Parker engagea les présentations.

- Bridget…

- Brigitte, rectifia avec insistance la personne concernée.

- Comme vous voulez… Papa, voici Thomas

- Un des idiots avec son marteau ! N'ayez crainte, j'ai laissé mes instruments au vestiaire… plaisanta Thomas en lui serrant la main.

- J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur vous…

- … mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'on entend…

- … ça veut dire quoi ?

La plaisanterie de Thomas ne fit pas rire. Deux univers différents se télescopaient. Pendant une demie seconde, Parker se demanda si tout n'était pas que folie. Présenter l'homme de sa vie à sa famille avait quelque chose de… d'irréel. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Quelque chose qui la dérangeait sans vraiment savoir d'où venait ce malaise.

Un lourd silence pesa pendant moins d'une seconde, silence brisé par l'arrivée de Lyle.

- J'espère que je ne suis pas en retard…

- Tommy voilà… mon frère… Lyle…

- Voilà le veinard qui a gagné le cœur de ma sœur…

- … oui… oui, c'est moi le veinard… répondit Thomas en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Parker. Oui, c'était bien lui qui avait réussi à apprivoiser cet animal sauvage. C'était lui qui avait trouvé la clef de son cœur. Il se sentit comblé, il se sentit l'aimer peut-être plus qu'une minute auparavant.

--

**Partie 2**

La soirée s'était passée relativement bien pensa Thomas. Le père de Parker et Brigitte avaient prévu de se marier le week-end qui venait et l'avaient annoncé au cours du repas. Cet événement semblait enchanter la famille exceptée Parker.

Elle n'était pas prête pour accepter qu'une inconnue prenne la place de sa mère dans le cœur de son père. Comme une petite fille, jalouse et capricieuse, elle en voulait à son père de tirer un trait sur leur famille, de remplacer sa mère par une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle.

Le passé la hantait et elle n'osait pas tourner la page.

Thomas n'avait pas besoin que Parker se confie ouvertement, il comprenait ce qu'elle éprouvait, devinait ce qui la torturait, il savait que la jeune femme cachait de douloureuses cicatrices et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle commence à lui en parler.

Mais il ne faut pas toujours tourner la page, il faut parfois la déchirer, pensait Thomas quand Parker sortit de la douche.

- J'avais hâte que cette fichue soirée se termine…

- Je t'ai préparé quelque chose qui te fera dormir, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse de grog.

Tandis que Parker but quelques gorgées, Thomas se rapprocha.

- Alors ? Je trouve que la soirée s'est déroulée… plutôt bien…

- Y pas eu de morts…

- Et Brigitte semble être une gentille personne, elle rend ton père très heureux…

Parker lui lança un regard noir.

- C'est dur de le voir bousiller sa vie avec cette garce…

- Alors ignore-les… et si ça te rend si malheureuse, peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de les voir un peu…

- C'est ma famille…

- Peut-être que tu devrais penser à en créer une nouvelle…

Thomas déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de Parker et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla pour prendre sa douche, puis passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Parker avait les yeux rivés sur le fond de la tasse.

- Parker… Accompagne-moi à Portland…

Parker leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui, puis détourna le regard, par-delà la fenêtre, fixant un point imaginaire. Elle haussa les épaules.

- On en a déjà parlé Thomas. Je sais pas. C'est… compliqué…

Mais Thomas ne l'écoutait plus. Dans un soupir, il referma doucement la porte et entra dans la douche. Il fit longuement couler l'eau chaude. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses muscles se détendre.

--

Quand il la rejoint, Parker était déjà couchée. Thomas se glissa doucement dans les draps et se serra contre la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis un deuxième. Il dégagea sa nuque et entreprit là encore de déposer de tendres baisers.

Elle avait la peau si douce.

Il effleura avec délicatesse sa peau de pêche. Il fit courir ses doigts le long de son bras jusqu'à trouver sa main. Il entremêla ses doigts aux siens, puis porta sa main contre ses lèvres. La jeune femme finit par capituler. Elle se retourna et caressa doucement le visage de Thomas.

- C'est compliqué tu sais…

Thomas l'embrassa sur le front, puis la regarda dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible sur la pommette droite. Parker passa la main dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux dire tout n'est pas si simple…

Avec la même infinie douceur, Thomas l'embrassa dans le cou. Il fit glisser la bretelle de la nuisette en satin de Parker et déposa un baiser au creux de sa poitrine.

Il effleura sa peau et se releva légèrement afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres et lui murmura :

- Les seuls obstacles que l'on a, sont ceux que l'on s'impose Parker.

Thomas se mit sur le côté, une main sur la tempe pour soutenir sa tête.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Parker, ta famille te ronge… Viens avec moi, j'ai déjà tout organisé…

Parker se mit dans la même position que Thomas.

- Tu as tout organisé ?

Il écarta une mèche qui venait de tomber sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à accepter…

Parker se laissa tomber sur le dos, et regarda le plafond.

- Thomas, j'ai plus que tout envie de te suivre et de vivre avec toi, mais… là où je travaille, on ne laisse pas ses employés partir comme ça… c'est… je te mettrais en danger…

- Alors fuyons ! enfuis-toi avec moi sur la route… en cavale comme deux hors-la-loi…

Il éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à son tour sur le dos. Il leva les yeux au plafond lui aussi.

- Tu n'es pas bien loin de la vérité tu sais… !

- Vraiment ? de quoi seraient-ils capables pour te retenir ?

- De beaucoup de choses… ils pourraient te faire du mal…

- Tu dois être une employée d'exception s'ils tiennent autant à toi…

Un silence pesa de longues secondes.

- Je suis prisonnière de cette vie Thomas… je ne pourrai jamais partir…

- Parker, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider à reconstruire une vie là bas… de faux papiers, de nouvelles identités… tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu pourras t'enfuir ?

- Peut être… je ne veux pas t'imposer tout ça… c'est…

- Parker, je t'aime… si on doit s'installer dans les quartiers délabrés de Groznyï, sur les crêtes du Kilimandjaro ou même sur la face cachée de la Lune, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde, parce que je serai avec toi…

- J'ai envie de vivre avec toi Tommy

- Je prends ça pour un 'oui' ? Demain j'organise notre départ.

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle et l'embrassa.

--

**Partie 3**

- Et elle a dit 'oui' ?

- Je lui ai dit que je connaissais quelqu'un qui nous fournirait de faux papiers et de fausses identités… tu pourras t'occuper de ça… ?

Jarod hocha de la tête mais ses pensées étaient déjà ailleurs. Elle avait dit oui… elle partait vivre avec Thomas… Après tout, à quoi s'attendait-il en les faisant se rencontrer ? C'était bien le but recherché… Elle quittait le Centre pour vivre avec Thomas… Elle tenait à lui bien plus qu'il ne l'avait estimé. Elle l'aimait.

Bien sûr Jarod ferait tout pour les aider mais quelque chose le troublait. Simplement, il pensait que si elle décidait de quitter un jour le Centre, ç'aurait été pour lui. Mais non. Thomas. C'était lui l'homme de sa vie.

- Hier j'ai rencontré sa famille…

- Vraiment ?

Thomas l'avait sorti de ses pensées. Il lui avait à nouveau donné rendez-vous à GreenWood Beach pour organiser leur fuite. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour simuler la mort de Parker. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse quitter le Centre sans s'attirer d'ennuis. Dans les jours qui venaient, Jarod conduirait la voiture de Parker jusque dans l'Oklahoma, où la jeune femme mourrait accidentellement prise dans un orage super cellulaire.

Cette idée était venue au Caméléon après qu'il ait visionné plusieurs reportages sur les tornades et ces impressionnants orages magnétiques. Les semaines précédentes, il s'était même rendu à Oklahoma City pour intégrer une équipe de chasseurs de tornades. La violence de ces tornades était dévastatrice. Elles emportaient tout sur leur passage laissant retomber les débris à plusieurs kilomètres de la zone sinistrée. Si un homme au volant de sa voiture était pris dans une de ces tornades, son corps ne serait pas forcément retrouvé tout de suite.

Jarod avait fait part de son idée à Thomas, et celui-ci était d'accord pour que la mort de Parker soit simulée. Le Centre ne retrouverait que sa voiture et quelques effets personnels. Il serait orienté sur une mauvaise piste, du moins pendant quelques temps.

Thomas devait ensuite convaincre Parker. Il servait d'intermédiaire entre Jarod et Parker. Le Caméléon avait décidé de ne pas être confronté à la jeune femme. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait si elle savait que Thomas et lui étaient amis, et il ne préférait pas le savoir. Et puis il ne savait pas comment, lui, réagirait face à elle et face à son amour pour Thomas. Il ne savait pas s'il guérirait un jour de ce mal dont il souffrait depuis qu'on lui avait présenté la petite Parker, mais il préférait dès aujourd'hui mettre son image omniprésente de côté.

- Elle était sur les nerfs, t'aurais du la voir ! Elle était superbe… elle s'était fait boucler les cheveux pour l'occasion, elle était… splendide ! Elle l'est toujours, tu la connais, mais là c'était…

Oui, il la connaissait. Oui, elle était splendide, murmura Jarod presque pour lui. Elle était si belle qu'aucun adjectif ne pourrait décrire ce qu'elle était, aucun mot pour décrire ce qu'elle dégageait. Rien pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait. Et ce sentiment était partagé par un autre homme. Son ami.

Malgré lui, Jarod apprenait difficilement ce qu'était la jalousie.

--

**Partie 4**

La jeune femme avançait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de M. Parker. Ses talons claquaient sur les dalles et le son semblait se répercuter loin le long de ces couloirs froids.

Elle arriva devant l'imposante porte et s'immobilisa. Elle inspira profondément puis se ressaisit. Elle poussa les deux battants comme à son habitude, et vint se planter devant son père.

- Mon Ange ! Que me vaut cette visite matinale ?

Elle caressa le bois du bureau en cherchant ses mots et commença.

- J'ai une piste sur Jarod. Et je viens te prévenir que je vais m'absenter quelques jours.

- Hmm… Où ça ?

- Dans l'Oklahoma.

- Lyle et Brigitte devraient peut être t'accompagner.

Parker se leva du bureau.

- C'est inutile, je saurais y faire toute seule, s'emporta d'abord Parker, puis se reprenant, et puis Brigitte doit se préparer pour le mariage, dit-elle en feignant la complicité.

- C'est vrai… j'espère que tu seras revenue pour la cérémonie mon Ange…

- Je ferais de mon mieux, conclut-elle en embrassant son père.

--

Sydney était au SL-5 en train d'étudier avec attention une paire de jumeaux homozygotes branchés à toutes sortes de capteurs.

Parker s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande salle et observa l'expérience. Quand Sydney fit faire une pause à ses cobayes, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Sydney ! Je peux vous parler…

Celui-ci, occupé à noter les résultats de l'expérience, leva les yeux vers elle, puis se redressa complètement.

- Dans mon bureau, souffla Parker en tournant déjà les talons.

--

Le psychiatre referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir face au bureau de Parker. Celle-ci était debout, face à la fenêtre.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sydney l'avait senti dès qu'elle était venue au SL-5, sans interrompre l'expérience des jumeaux. Quelque chose n'allait pas et elle allait à présent se confier.

- Je pars pour l'Oklahoma en fin d'après midi…

- Bien…

- …une piste sur Jarod…

- Bien…

Parker s'était retournée, et s'assit à son bureau.

- Voulez vous que je vous accompagne mademoiselle Parker ?

- Non, non… je vous remercie Sydney, mais… non…

Elle cache quelque chose, pensa Sydney. Quelque chose d'important mais elle ne veut pas en parler.

- Vous y allez en jet ?

- Non… je prends ma voiture…

- C'est loin l'Oklahoma… serez-vous revenue pour le mariage ?

- Je ne sais pas… j'essaierai…

Sydney se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de pousser le battant, il se retourna.

- Prenez soin de vous mademoiselle Parker, dit-il en affichant son éternel sourire énigmatique.

Il avait compris qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

--

**Partie 5**

- Alors, anxieuse ?

- Tu as l'air de trouver ça amusant…

- …excitant… c'est notre premier pas vers une autre vie Parker…

- Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons là le temps que mon ami conduise jusqu'en Oklahoma. Il se charge de 'te faire disparaître' prise au piège dans un orage multicellulaire et ensuite il reviendra sur Boston et nous donnera les clefs de la liberté…

Thomas paraissait prendre plutôt bien cette fuite et surtout l'attente qu'occasionnaient les derniers détails à régler. Il ne mesurait pas réellement l'ampleur de leur décision. Il ne comprendrait sans doute jamais l'univers qu'ils essayaient de quitter avec Parker.

Parker, elle, voyait d'un mauvais œil toute cette histoire. Etait-ce sensé d'emmener Thomas dans une pareille affaire ? Les risques étaient si importants. C'est quitte ou double, pensa-t-elle. Ils ne la laisseraient jamais retourner au Centre si jamais ils la rattrapaient. Ils la tueraient sans doute, et Thomas aussi. Elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité sur sa vie et son 'monde'. Est-ce qu'il comprendrait ? Il n'allait pas fuir, non, ce n'était pas son genre. Il l'aimait. Mais est-ce qu'il serait capable de vivre avec la menace d'être à chaque instant retrouver et tuer. Elle préférait ne pas lui dire et retardait l'échéance.

Jarod avait conseillé à Thomas de se planquer dans une chambre à Boston le temps de s'assurer que son plan dans l'Oklahoma fonctionne. Il reviendrait ensuite s'occuper des fausses identités à créer et des papiers nécessaires pour leur fabriquer une nouvelle vie loin du Centre.

La chambre qui servait de planque se trouvait au centre de Boston, au quatrième étage d'un vieil immeuble. Bien que les chambres mitoyennes soient habitées, Thomas et Parker n'avaient croisé personne. La pièce était sobrement aménagée. Un lit deux places face à un vieux poste de télévision, un fauteuil dans le coin à côté de la fenêtre, à l'opposé, une kitchenette et un coin sanitaire. C'était pas le luxe.

Parker se surprit à penser à Jarod. Il vivait souvent dans des chambres comme celle là. Il vivait dans la menace d'être à chaque instant retrouver et capturer. Lui aussi. Leur situation devenait presque similaire. En fuite, tous les deux. Contre le Centre, tous les deux. Ils se retrouvaient dans le même camp. Mais Parker avait décidé de ne pas faire part de sa fuite à Jarod. Quelle drôle d'idée ! Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle dit à la personne qu'elle est chargée de capturer qu'elle quittait le Centre elle aussi ? Il lui en voudrait peut être… non, non, Parker reprit le contrôle de ses pensées, pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Ils n'étaient liés par aucun contrat qu'elle sache ! Elle ne lui devait rien.

--

Il lui en voulait malgré tout. D'accord, elle voulait fuir. Fuir le Centre, ça, il comprenait. Fuir avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, ça, même si c'était plus difficile, il pouvait aussi le comprendre. Mais fuir sans l'en avoir averti, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et il lui en voulait. Elle allait disparaître, comme ça, et elle ne jugeait pas important de le lui dire.

Certes aucun contrat ne les liait, mais quand bien même. Il croyait qu'une sorte de lien les unissait, quelque chose qui était indéniable.

Tandis qu'il avait traversé la Virginie et conduisait vers le sud depuis le petit matin, au volant de la Porsche de Parker, des dizaines de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres et ne faisaient que le torturer face au manque de réponses.

L'intérieur de la voiture était imprégné du parfum de Parker et cette odeur le troublait.

A la fin de la journée, après plusieurs centaines de kilomètres, il décida de s'arrêter pour dormir, préférant repartir à l'aube. Il en profita pour vérifier s'il y avait dans la voiture ce qu'il avait conseillé d'y laisser. Sur le siège passager, il y avait une serviette en cuir noir avec différents dossiers, sous le siège, un sac avec des vêtements de rechange, et dans la boite à gants, son portable, son rouge à lèvre et son Smith & Wesson. Jarod ne put s'empêcher de caresser l'arme. Bien qu'il ne supportait pas les armes à feu, se retrouver en présence de l'engin sans sa propriétaire avait quelque chose de troublant et de fascinant, de nostalgique aussi. C'était la fin d'une époque pour eux deux. Finies les parties de chasses. Finies les joutes verbales au téléphone. Ça allait lui manquer, soupira-t-il en reposant l'arme dans la boite à gants.

Il s'allongea pour dormir quelques heures, se calant tant bien que mal entre les deux sièges. Le lendemain, il repartirait avant l'aube pour parcourir le maximum de distance, direction l'Oklahoma.

--

**Partie 6**

Little Rock. Il venait de dépasser le panneau de la capitale de l'Arkansas.

Il immobilisa la voiture sur le bas côté et sortit du véhicule. Il se dégourdit les jambes, s'étira, puis sortit du coffre l'équipement météorologique qu'il avait emmené : un ordinateur portable connecté au serveur météorologique de la région. Il prit le système GPS et brancha les deux appareils l'un à l'autre.

Il devait observer la formation d'orages susceptibles de devenir super cellulaires et d'engendrer ainsi des tornades. Il espérait être chanceux et d'en trouver dans les heures qui venaient.

Deux heures étaient passées sans qu'aucune tornade ne veuille bien se former à l'horizon. Il avait repris la route s'avançant au cœur de l'Oklahoma. Il se demandait si ce plan était le meilleur quand soudain sur la CB un chasseur de tornade lança un appel. Sur les ondes, les 'chasseurs de tornade' comme ils aimaient se faire appeler, se donnaient de précieux coups de main et informations importantes.

Jarod stoppa la voiture, se rua sur le GPS et, oui, à 50 kilomètres de là, après les Monts Ouachita, au Sud de Fort Smith, un orage magnétique était en train de naître.

Il repris le volant et ne cessa d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur sur ces routes désertes de la région.

Mansfield. Le ciel était chargé comme en temps d'orages, l'atmosphère était électrique. Jarod se tenait à l'écart de la petite ville afin de situer le plus exactement possible le cœur, le vortex de la tornade qui se créait sous ses yeux. Sur son ordinateur et à l'aide d'un logiciel spécialisé, il calcula la trajectoire et la vitesse de celle-ci.

Les semaines qui avaient précédé, Jarod avait pu observer ce processus de formation des tornades, ces nuages impressionnants qui se transformaient, là, sous ses yeux. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien vu la Nature reprendre ses droits, la Nature qui affirmait sa puissance sur l'Homme. Destructrice et fascinante à la fois. Jamais il n'avait aussi bien compris que les Hommes n'étaient rien, rien face à la Nature.

Ses prévisions donnaient une trajectoire vers le sud ouest de Mansfield. Il reprit le volant, contourna par le sud la petite ville qui était en train de se faire ravager, et arrêta la voiture sur la route. Il n'y avait plus une personne dehors. Des débris commençaient à retomber et les rafales se faisaient plus violentes. Jarod savait qu'il devait faire vite. Il prit sa mallette, son portable et se mit à courir.

Il se réfugia dans une ferme. Les occupants acceptèrent tout de suite de faire entrer ce pauvre fou qui restait dehors par ce temps et s'abritèrent tous dans la cave.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un vacarme terrifiant, Jarod sortit de la cave et remercia les fermiers. Il fit une centaine de mètres et s'arrêta. Son plan avait fonctionné. La Porsche de Parker n'était plus là.

« Adieu Mademoiselle Parker », murmura-t-il.

--

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Partie 7**

La sonnerie du téléphone de Thomas retentit. Comme son propriétaire était parti acheter de quoi dîner, Parker répondit après plusieurs sonneries.

- Oui ?

Un long silence fit croire que le correspondant avait raccroché.

- Est-ce que Thomas est là ?

Parker, qui avait d'abord cru reconnaître une voix familière, comprit que c'était celui qui préparait leurs fausses identités, l'ami de Thomas.

- Il n'est pas là. Je peux prendre un message ?

La seule réponse qu'elle eut, fut la tonalité du téléphone. L'inconnu avait raccroché.

--

Jarod s'était ensuite rendu à l'aéroport le plus proche, à Tulsa et prit une correspondance pour Worcester. Il arriva à Boston dans la soirée.

Pendant le vol il avait réfléchi à son appel. Quel idiot il avait été ! Il était tombé sur Parker et il s'en voulait de cette erreur de débutant. Peut-être l'avait-elle reconnu, dans ce cas, ça compliquait les choses. Et il avait raccroché. Quel imbécile, se répéta-t-il encore en se frappant le front.

Il n'osait plus rappeler, et pourtant il le faudrait bien pour fixer un rendez-vous à Thomas. Il était à présent au centre de Boston mais ne savait que faire.

Se rendre dans sa planque qu'il avait conseillé à Thomas était risqué. Appeler Thomas aussi l'était.

Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il voulait aider à Parker, oui ou non ? Ce n'était pas en l'évitant qu'il allait pouvoir lui apporter son soutien ! Que redoutait-il ? Il avait jeté Parker dans les bras d'un homme droit, tendre, sincère, quasiment parfait s'il se plaçait du point de vue d'une femme. Thomas saurait la protéger, être là quand elle broiera du noir. Elle ne serait plus seule. Il devrait être fier de lui. Il se frappa le front. Quel imbécile ! Il avait jeté la femme de sa vie dans les bras de l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui le torturait. Mais après tout, c'est un choix qu'il avait fait. Qu'aurait-il pu lui apporté lui ? Il n'aurait jamais pu lui donné ce qu'elle recherchait. Thomas, lui, pouvait. Elle souriait et était heureuse dans ses bras. Et au fond de lui, si elle était heureuse, il se sentait mieux.

Il composa le numéro de Thomas.

- Oui ?

- Thomas ? C'est moi…

- Oui ! comment vas-tu ? Ton plan a fonctionné ?

- Oui tout s'est bien déroulé. Je suis à Boston.

- Tu viens nous rejoindre ?

Il y eut quelques longues secondes de silence.

- Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

- C'est toi qui vois…

- Si Parker s'absente demain je passerai. Arrange toi pour qu'elle sorte de l'appartement…

- Je le ferai. Tu es tombé sur elle tout à l'heure ?

- On se voit demain Thomas. Prenez soin de vous.

Il raccrocha, fit quelques pas et s'assit sur un banc. Il leva les yeux sur le vieux bâtiment face à lui. Au quatrième étage, dans cette chambre, ils étaient là. Si proches de lui. Il avait hésité puis avait décidé de ne pas y aller. Il savait qu'il ne serait qu'un obstacle à la fuite de Parker. Peut-être qu'elle hésiterait ou… Il réfléchissait trop, pensa-t-il en souriant. Il verrait demain.

--

Après une nuit peu reposante, il était revenu scruter le bâtiment. C'est vers 9h40 qu'il la vit sortir. Et cette vision ne calma pas son trouble. Elle était d'une beauté insolente. Elle avait troqué son tailleur italien pour un simple jean taille basse et d'un sweat noir. Ses cheveux n'avaient subi aucune mise en pli et retombaient naturellement sur ses épaules. Seules ses lunettes noires pouvaient rappeler la Miss Parker du Centre.

Quoiqu'elle porte, tout lui allait. Tout, puisqu'en réalité, ce n'était nullement ses habits, si bien taillés soient-ils, qui la mettaient en valeur, elle était de cette beauté qui colle à la peau. De cette beauté et de ce charme qui sont innés. Il était inutile d'essayer de lui ressembler, chez elle, tout forçait l'admiration et Jarod mit du temps à se remettre de cette vision.

Son cœur était comme comprimé. Mais il devait faire vite. Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier en piteux état et entra dans le petit appartement.

- Jarod !

- Comment vas-tu Thomas ?

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- J'ai peu de temps Thomas.

Il sortit une enveloppe kraft et en sortit différents papiers administratifs.

- Voilà l'essentiel pour repartir de zéro à Portland. Et un peu d'argent.

Il posa cette autre enveloppe à côté. L'argent venait du Centre. Il ne semblait pas amoral que le Centre contribue quelque peu à leur fuite et à leur confort après tout ce qu'il avait fait Parker.

Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jarod.

- Je te remercie. Tu es vrai ami ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Tandis que Jarod s'apprêtait à repartir, il revint vers Thomas.

- Prends soin de Parker. C'est la seule chose que je te demande. Faites attention.

Il quitta la pièce puis le bâtiment. Il resta non loin pour voir Parker revenir les bras chargés de quelques courses.

--

**Partie 8**

La jeune femme était arrivée à Boston la veille et venait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce vieux bâtiment était la cache de sa cible.

Elle avait vu sortir l'ouvrier le jour précédent, elle l'avait suivi et avait repéré la chambre où ils se cachaient.

Il fallait qu'elle s'assure qu'ils y soient tous les deux. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups. Même si son contrat stipulait qu'elle ne devait s'occuper que de l'homme, se débarrasser de sa future belle fille serait se dégager d'un poids. Elle pourrait toujours expliquer que sa mort est accidentelle, qu'elle avait du se défendre, et tirer.

En milieu de matinée, elle vit la deuxième de ses cibles sortir du bâtiment puis revenir vingt minutes plus tard.

La jeune femme sortit de la berline noire, remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson de cuir, et s'assura que son arme était chargée avant de la replacer au creux de ses reins.

Elle prit le temps de finir la sucette qu'elle avait à la bouche, puis entra dans l'immeuble.

--

Jarod était resté quelques instants après avoir vu Parker rentrer.

Ce qu'il avait vu ensuite le fit trembler. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien vu, mais cette femme à la sucette ressemblait beaucoup trop à Brigitte pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

Quand il la vit entrer dans le bâtiment qui abritait la cache de Parker et Thomas, il n'eut plus de doute, le Centre avait envoyé la nettoyeuse.

Jarod se mit à courir et grimpa les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le put. C'était risqué, très risqué, mais quelque chose allait mal tourner. Il fallait qu'il intervienne.

--

La jeune femme brune se posta devant la chambre 47. Elle jeta un œil à gauche, à droite. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Elle saisit son revolver et l'arma.

Au même moment, Jarod apparut en haut des escaliers. Il vit Brigitte armer son revolver, frapper à la porte de la planque.

Il fallait qu'il crie, qu'il les avertisse ! Pourquoi aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ?

Il se mit à courir. Mais pas assez vite. Il voyait le blouson en cuir de la jeune femme entrer dans la chambre.

Tout se déroulait au ralenti. Les murs gris du couloir, dégarnis de tapisserie, défilaient, eux aussi, au ralenti. Comme dans un rêve. Ou un mauvais cauchemar. Ses jambes étaient flasques, comme du coton. Un nœud se formait au bas de son ventre.

Au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Jarod arriva au niveau de la chambre, au même moment qu'une détonation retentit.

Brigitte était de dos, l'arme au point, Jarod distingua une personne à terre. Pourvu que…

- NON !! hurla Parker

Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était Thomas qui était touché.

Tandis qu'il entendit une seconde détonation, Jarod joignit ses mains et frappa de toutes ses forces sur la nuque de Brigitte. Celle-ci s'effondra.

--

Les secondes qui suivirent furent irréelles.

Tout s'était passé si vite. Quelqu'un avait frappé à la porte, Thomas s'était levé, et tout s'était enchaîné.

Elle revit toute la scène dans sa tête. Thomas qui tombait, Brigitte qui affichait un sourire, une seconde détonation, une douleur lancinante à l'épaule, et Jarod. Jarod derrière Brigitte qui s'effondrait.

Parker s'élança, saisit le revolver que Brigitte avait lâché et visa Jarod.

Elle fit quelques pas vers Thomas et s'agenouilla. Elle tenait toujours en joue le caméléon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! hurla-t-elle

Jarod s'approcha, hésitant.

Thomas avait besoin d'aide. Il fallait le soigner tout de suite.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui !! rugit à nouveau Parker

Jarod ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il mettait un mal fou à comprendre. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ?

Sa vue se brouillait, il ne voyait plus la scène distinctement. Il s'aperçut que c'était du aux larmes qui se formaient et qui embrumaient ses yeux.

Il refoula ses larmes. Pas question de se mettre à pleurer, pas dans cette situation. Dans un élan de lucidité, il avança à grands pas, sans réfléchir.

Il repoussa le bras de Parker qui tenait toujours l'arme, ignorant les insultes et les cris de sa propriétaire.

Il s'accroupit au niveau de Thomas. Il était touché au flanc droit. Il perdait beaucoup de sang, beaucoup trop.

Il regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de compresses ou de tissus. Son regard tomba sur Brigitte, encore inconsciente au sol. Elle allait se réveiller, il fallait quitter cette planque.

Jarod commença à relever Thomas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! cria Parker, braquant toujours son arme sur Jarod.

Jarod mit Thomas debout et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Il fallait faire vite.

- Il va mourir Parker ! hurla à son tour Jarod au visage de la jeune femme, il faut quitter cet endroit au plus vite !

Parker saisit l'enveloppe kraft qui contenait les précieux documents, son portable et suivit Jarod.

Elle enjamba le corps de Brigitte.

Jarod et Thomas étaient déjà au bout du couloir.

Parker commença à les rejoindre, quand des sanglots lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle fit demi-tour et fixa Brigitte. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne pourrait jamais être libre.

Elle s'agenouilla et pointa le calibre entre les deux yeux de la jeune femme.

Elle entendit vaguement Jarod crier son nom.

Elle se releva doucement, essuya cette larme qui dévalait sa pommette et ajusta l'arme plus bas, plus à droite. Elle visa le cœur, et tira.

--

**Partie 9**

- C'était vraiment nécessaire ? Tu crois qu'il n'y avait pas assez de victimes dans cette histoire ?

Jarod jeta un œil à Parker dans le rétroviseur.

Il savait ce qu'elle avait fait à la Nettoyeuse et il n'approuvait pas. Rien ne justifiait la mort d'une personne.

Parker qui tenait encore en main l'arme, était à l'arrière, Thomas à demi allongé sur elle. Elle ne saisissait pas la situation. Elle répéta à nouveau sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Jarod ?!

Celui-ci lui tendit un vieux chiffon qu'il avait trouvé dans la portière du véhicule.

- Appuies sur sa plaie avec ça, ça ralentira l'hémorragie.

Jarod avait pris le volant de la berline noire que Brigitte avait laissée dans la ruelle. Il roulait depuis une dizaine de minutes et il faisait tout pour éviter de parler à Parker. Pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. Pas dans cette situation. Thomas perdait beaucoup trop de sang.

Jarod avait songé prendre la direction de l'hôpital le plus proche mais s'était ravisé. Ce serait bien trop compliqué d'expliquer la blessure de Thomas, et puis ils seraient plus en sécurité si personne ne pouvait les repérer.

Il se rappela la route vers une cache au nord de Boston, pas loin d'où ils étaient. Pour l'instant, c'était son seul objectif. Sur place il pourrait soigner Thomas.

Il avait beau réfléchir et tourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne pourrait pas cacher la vérité à Parker bien longtemps.

- Est-ce qu'il est conscient ?!

Parker prit la tête de Thomas entre ses mains et lui tapota la joue.

- Non ! Il s'enfonce !

Jarod appuya sur l'accélérateur. Ils y étaient presque.

- Parle-lui !

- Quoi ?!

- Parle-lui ! Je sais pas, n'importe quoi ! Il doit rester éveillé !

Jarod reconnaissait le quartier, les rues, ils arrivaient. Il contourna plusieurs pâtés de maisons. Il conduisait aussi vite qu'il pouvait tout en prenant garde de ne pas trop bousculer les passagers du véhicule.

Il entendait à l'arrière Parker qui parlait à demie voix, et son cœur se comprima un peu plus encore.

- Tommy ! Je t'en prie, ne me quitte pas ! Reste avec moi mon amour ! Tommy ! Je suis là, ne me laisse pas !

Cette planque était un vieil entrepôt désaffecté, mais seul le coin à l'ouest était aménagé sur quelques mètres carrés. Un lit, un bureau, un fauteuil, une lampe. Le strict minimum.

Jarod allongea Thomas sur le matelas. Il balaya la pièce du regard, il allait avoir besoin de matériel.

- Parker, tu peux aller chercher des compresses, du linge et un minimum de matériel médical à la droguerie au coin de la rue ?

Celle-ci, qui n'avait pas quitté Thomas, hocha la tête, embrassa ce dernier sur le front et prit l'argent que Jarod lui tendait avant de sortir.

--

Jarod avait donné les premiers soins à Thomas avec ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur place. Il avait tant bien que mal réussit à le stabiliser. Il avait surélevé sa tête et celui-ci ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

- Je suis désolé Jarod.

Celui-ci s'employait à appliquer un bout de drap humide sur son front pour tenter de faire baisser la température que la fièvre faisait monter.

- De quoi tu parles ?

Thomas se racla la george. Il essaya de se relever mais sous la douleur et sous la contrainte de Jarod il consentit à se rallonger.

- Je t'avais promis de veiller sur Parker. J'ai lamentablement échoué. Quand tu disais que nous étions en danger, je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un en voulait à nos vies.

Jarod trempa le linge et recommença son geste.

- Thomas… tu n'y pouvais rien… tu…

Il réfléchit à la manière de le dire, à la tournure à employer.

- Tu peux lui apporter tout ce que je ne peux pas lui donner. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle ne veut pas recevoir. Mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre… comprendre le monde où elle vit. C'est un univers tellement… tu… tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'elle vit, ce qu'elle redoute, ce qui la terrifie…

- Et toi tu peux…

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation énoncée dans un soupir.

Thomas savait qu'il existait un lien indéfinissable entre Parker et son ami, mais à nouveau, il ne comprenait pas.

- La personne qui m'a tirée dessus… j'ai rêvé ou c'était bien Brigitte ?

Jarod sourit et se leva. Il fit quelques pas.

- Ce n'est qu'une infime partie des choses qui te sera très difficile de comprendre. La famille de Parker est… spéciale !

Jarod observa Thomas, là, gravement blessé sur son lit. Il s'en voulait. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir faire sortir Parker de l'enfer du Centre. Non, son idée partait d'un bon sentiment mais… Qui mieux que lui connaissait Parker au fond ? Thomas pourrait lui apporter bien des choses, mais seul lui pouvait la comprendre. Il fallait être de cet univers, il fallait avoir l'empreinte du Centre marquée au fer rouge dans son âme pour comprendre. Personne ne pourrait la comprendre mieux que lui. Personne ne pouvait l'aimer plus que lui.

Jarod revint vers Thomas et s'assit sur le bord du matelas.

- Thomas… l'univers où vit Parker est loin, très loin de ce que tu peux imaginer et…

- Quoiqu'elle puisse vivre, je saurais l'accepter, la comprendre… je saurais la soutenir…

Jarod secoua doucement la tête.

- Jarod je suis prêt à tout parce que je l'aime !

- Tu… tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu… tu ne la connais pas ! Tu vis dans un univers très différent du sien… du nôtre… je… je n'aurais jamais du faire que vos chemins se croisent !

--

- QUOI ?!

Thomas et Jarod sursautèrent et se retournèrent en même temps. Ils n'avaient pas entendu Parker, revenue depuis assez longtemps pour avoir entendu la fin de la conversation. Elle traversa l'entrepôt, arriva près de Jarod. Elle laissa tomber les quelques courses sur le lit et se planta face à Jarod qui s'était levé. Elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu… tu as…

Elle s'énervait et ne trouvait pas ses mots. Elle jeta un œil à Thomas, puis fixa Jarod d'un regard noir. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux et posa l'autre sur sa hanche.

- Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant s'il te plait ?

Jarod ramassa les compresses sur le lit et commença à les déballer.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Parker se mit à rire nerveusement. Elle montra de la main Thomas puis Jarod, et fit plusieurs fois l'aller retour entre les deux hommes.

- Je crois que si Jarod ! Tu… es là, avec moi… et Thomas, qu'apparemment tu connais… et puis il y a eu Brigitte… tu as débarqué… je répète donc cette foutue question à laquelle tu ne veux pas donner de foutue réponse : qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Ce fut Thomas qui répondit à sa place.

- C'est Jarod qui doit nous aider à partir à Portland, c'est lui qui a fait nos faux papiers.

Jarod avait baissé les yeux. Il ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Il y avait vu de la rage et de la colère, mais aussi une infinie détresse qu'il ne voulait plus y voir.

Il savait qu'elle allait lui en vouloir d'avoir mis son nez dans sa vie. Il aurait pu lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine qu'il y fourre son nez pour qu'il connaisse sa vie mieux que personne, mais Jarod n'était pas d'humeur à la taquiner. Il s'en voulait tellement.

- Je dois soigner Thomas, on parlera après.

Il s'agenouilla, sortit les compresses, les pansements et le désinfectant du sac. Mais il fallait d'abord extraire la balle.

Il se mit donc au travail.

--

**Partie 10**

Jarod avait fini de s'occuper de Thomas et celui se reposait. Parker était restée silencieuse tout le long des soins.

La jeune femme prit Jarod par l'épaule et le tira violemment afin qu'il se retourne. Celui-ci failli tomber à la renverse mais parvint à se relever. Il lui faisait maintenant face.

- Il faut qu'on parle Jarod !

Jarod acquiesça. Il avait ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour lui dire combien il était désolé quand elle grimaça et porta sa main à son épaule droite. Son sweat était poisseux et Jarod regarda sa main, elle était couverte de sang.

- Tu es blessée ?

- C'est rien ! La balle n'a fait que me frôler !

- Tu aurais du me le dire !

Il prit des compresses, le désinfectant et un bandage. Il aurait du être plus attentif et remarquer cette blessure. Comment voulait-il la protéger s'il ne pouvait même pas remarquer quand elle était blessée ?

- Viens là que je t'arrange ça…

Parker se retourna et fit quelques pas vers la porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

Jarod afficha une mine dépitée. L'approche serait difficile. Il s'assura que Thomas allait bien, puis partit rejoindre Parker au dehors.

--

- Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Jarod haussa les épaules et s'approcha d'elle.

- Laisse-moi voir ta blessure Parker…

- Ne me touche pas ! Tu savais pour Brigitte ?

Il s'assit face à elle sur un vieux bidon.

- Non je ne savais pas.

- C'est pourtant toi qui sais tout d'habitude !

- Détrompe-toi, je n'en sais parfois pas plus que toi…

- Tu savais que Thomas et moi partions pour l'Oregon ?

Il hocha à nouveau la tête.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ou tu nous as espionné ?

Il fallait éviter de dire que c'était lui qui avait soufflé l'idée de Portland à Thomas. Il haussa les épaules.

- Il faut que je te soigne si tu ne veux pas que ça s'infecte…

- Donne moi ça je vais le faire moi-même !

- D'une seule main ! Même si j'admets que tu es douée ça m'étonnerait que tu y arrives !

Elle se leva, lui arracha des mains les compresses et retourna au chevet de Thomas.

Jarod resta quelques minutes, seul, les yeux fixés à terre. Quand il se décida à rentrer, il vit Parker, assise près de Thomas, lui tenant la main, déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, quand il la voyait ou quand il était près d'elle, une force qu'il ne connaissait pas lui nouait le ventre, ses mains devenaient moites et ses yeux s'embrumaient. Il se sentait si stupide qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ne le voie pas dans cet état. Mais rien à faire, il ne voyait plus qu'elle, elle attirait toute son attention, comme si elle lui avait jeté un charme connu d'elle seule.

Et voir qu'elle se réservait pour un autre le rendait malade, dans tous les sens du terme. C'était une réelle torture pour lui.

Il inspira profondément et les rejoint. Il devait les aider. N'était-ce pas son rôle dans ce monde ? Aider les autres. Les aider, même si son cœur était sur le point d'imploser. Faire que Parker et Thomas puissent vivre et s'aimer sans crainte pendant que lui ramasserait à la petite cuillère son cœur qui se serait fissuré en mille morceaux.

--

Jarod s'assit de l'autre côté du lit. Thomas était ainsi entouré de son ami et de Parker.

Celle-ci s'appliquait à éponger son front avec le chiffon humide.

Jarod osa un regard vers elle. Des mèches lui tombaient sur le visage qu'elle replaçait derrière l'oreille. Elle était si belle.

Il se ressaisit et contrôla le pouls de Thomas. Il était stable. Comme sa blessure se remettait à saigner, il déroula une bande pour refaire son pansement. Parker l'aida en silence.

Jarod remarqua que Parker n'avait toujours pas fait de bandage pour sa propre plaie. Il hésita puis osa.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Parker tourna la tête vers lui et haussa les sourcils.

Jarod montra du doigt son épaule. Elle soupira. Elle lui tendit les compresses et vint s'asseoir près de lui.

- Fais vite !

Il regarda tant bien que mal la plaie mais le sweat gênait plus qu'autre chose. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu devrais enlever ça, fit-il en montrant le sweat.

- Et puis quoi encore !

Elle se recula et lui tourna le dos.

Jarod soupira d'exaspération. Si elle croyait que cette situation ne le mettait pas mal à l'aise lui aussi !

- Tu as une autre idée ?

Parker se retourna, afficha une moue agacée et commença à retirer le sweat. Il fit l'erreur de vouloir l'aider, il reçut en échange un coup sur le torse qui le fit vaciller. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

Elle ne sortit que son bras blessé, évitant de montrer le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau blanche au caméléon.

Celui-ci désinfecta la plaie le plus doucement possible, tremblant chaque fois qu'il effleurait la peau de pêche de Parker. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour se concentrer et finir le bandage. Il conseilla à Parker de garder son bras en écharpe afin d'éviter de trop le bouger.

Quand ce fut finit, elle se leva sans un mot.

- De rien, murmura Jarod.

Parker se tourna vers lui et le regarda de haut. Elle hocha la tête puis, péniblement un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Merci Jarod.

--

**Partie 11**

La nuit était tombée sur Boston et sur le vieil entrepôt.

Parker avait évité Jarod tout l'après midi et celui-ci n'avait pas essayé de se rapprocher d'elle. Il savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'elle admette ce que Jarod lui avait dit et l'aide qu'il leur avait apporté à elle et à Thomas.

Elle s'était assise au chevet de Thomas en lui tenant la main, puis sous le coup de la fatigue elle s'allongea contre lui, serrant sa main dans la sienne.

Jarod avait fait le tour du quartier pour s'assurer de leur sécurité, il n'y avait que quelques badauds. Il retourna à l'intérieur de la planque, et s'enfonça dans le vieux fauteuil. Il pourrait fermer l'œil quelques heures. Avant de trouver le sommeil, il observa Parker étendue si près de Thomas, ses doigts enchevêtrés aux siens comme pour ne jamais le perdre.

Il ferma les yeux et chassa cette vision. Il bascula la tête en arrière pour trouver un appui et pénétra doucement dans un sommeil agité.

--

Parker ouvrit un œil et mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir où elle était.

Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Quelque chose clochait. Elle ne savait pas quoi mais son instinct avait réagi avant sa raison. Elle entendait son sang battre sur ses tempes.

Elle se releva doucement, replaça les mèches qui lui balayaient le visage. Elle sentit ses doigts tenir ceux de Thomas. Durs. Froids.

Elle sauta du lit, complètement réveillée cette fois. Le teint de Thomas était plus que livide.

- JAROD !!

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait crié son nom mais elle l'avait fait. Et tandis qu'elle tentait de réveiller Thomas, le caméléon s'était levé en sursaut du fauteuil à l'appel de son amie.

Il comprit vite la situation. Thomas ne respirait plus, et il avait du mal à s'assurer que son cœur batte. Il commença à faire un massage cardiaque.

- Depuis combien de temps est-il comme ça ?

Parker secoua la tête. Des larmes commençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

- Je viens de me réveiller… il était comme ça ! Sauve le Jarod je t'en prie !

Jarod tentait une nouvelle fois d'entendre son cœur mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Son état a du s'aggraver pendant la nuit… dit-il en reprenant le massage.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, Thomas était mort pendant la nuit, mais il n'osait pas arrêter le massage. Il ne pourrait pas le dire à Parker. Il leva un œil vers elle. Elle se tenait à l'écart. Des larmes dévalaient ses pommettes. Il aurait voulu aller vers elle, sécher ses larmes qui ravageaient son visage, la prendre dans ses bras. Mais il n'osait pas.

Elle leva ses grands yeux bleus vers lui et Jarod détourna rapidement le regard. Il ne pouvait supporter de la voir dans cet état sans pouvoir la réconforter.

Il cessa de s'acharner sur le corps sans vie de Thomas et resta un long moment le regard fixé à terre. Les cris de Parker le tirèrent de son absence. Elle pleurait et criait en même temps. Jarod ne percevait plus tout à fait les choses. Il sentait Parker le frapper et crier.

Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Thomas.

Il regarda Parker et doucement lui dit :

- Je suis désolé

- Non ! non !! Jarod ! Sauve le !

Il se leva et prit Parker par les avant-bras pour qu'elle arrête de le frapper.

- Parker, Thomas nous a quitté… je… je suis désolé…

Le regard de Parker s'éclaira d'une lueur de folie. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Jarod et s'éloigna à reculons, fixant du doigt Jarod.

- Ne m'approche plus Jarod ! Tu m'entends ?! Ne m'approche pas !! Tu l'as laissé mourir ! Je ne veux plus te voir ! Plus jamais !! Tu m'entends ?!

Elle criait et pleurait dans sa démence. Elle sortit en courant laissant Jarod seul. Et seul, à son tour, il versa quelques larmes.

--

**Epilogue**

Parker avait appuyé sa tête sur le mur bétonné de l'entrepôt. Son corps était secoué de tremblements. Elle aurait du contrôler ses émotions, relever la tête et aller de l'avant. C'était ce qu'on lui avait appris au Centre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière un masque, plus maintenant. Trop de choses s'étaient écroulées.

Elle entendit sur les graviers le pas de Jarod s'approcher, mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Elle ne se retourna pas.

Jarod resta silencieux, les bras ballants. Il la regardait. Elle avait l'air si fragile, elle qu'il avait connu si forte et obstinée. Il fit un pas, puis s'arrêta. Il aurait voulu être là, près d'elle. Qu'elle ne sente plus seule. Mais il avait peur. Peur qu'elle refuse son aide, sa main tendue.

- C'est ta faute Jarod ! Tu n'aurais jamais du faire que nos routes se croisent ! lâcha-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

Jarod leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait. Il savait que si Thomas n'était pas tombé amoureux de Parker, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Mais avec des 'si', on pouvait refaire le monde. Il avait peut être une part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrivait, mais seul le Centre était coupable.

- Parker, tu sais que c'est le Centre… Ils s'en prennent aux personnes que nous aimons le plus, ils m'ont pris mes parents et puis mon frère, toi c'était ta mère et maintenant Thomas…

Parker essuyait les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler. Le Centre tuait tous ceux qui souhaitaient lui offrir la liberté. Elle ne pouvait pas quitter le Centre sans en payer le prix fort.

Elle se retourna doucement et fixa Jarod.

- On ne quitte pas cet univers n'est-ce pas ? On y vit, on y meurt. Il n'y a pas de moyens de fuite.

Le caméléon s'avança vers elle. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

- C'est leur manière à eux de nous contrôler. Nous sommes tous les deux des victimes du Centre mademoiselle Parker…

- Et… comment on s'en sort ?

Jarod secoua légèrement la tête. Parker hocha la tête et essuya d'un revers de manche les traces humides sur ses joues. Jarod tendit timidement la main et effleura sa joue. Il sécha les larmes qui recommençaient à se former dans ses yeux.

Parker fut secouée d'un sanglot. Elle réduit la distance qui la séparait de son ami, et se serra contre lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et blottit sa tête contre son épaule.

Jarod fut surpris de la réaction de Parker et resta un moment les bras ballants le long du corps. Cette soudaine proximité le troubla un instant, puis il ramena sa main sur la taille de Parker et l'autre dans son dos.

Il la serra fermement pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne serait jamais seule. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Parker. Toujours.

_Je penserai toujours à lui._

_Je l'aimerai jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Adieu, fais de beaux rêves mon amour._

.FIN.


End file.
